


Lance's first date, or, how to ask your rival out.

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Just a cute fic, Keith almost confesses, Lance is also cute, M/M, No Smut, everyone is happy, having fun, implied klance, keith - Freeform, keith is cute, keith likes lance, keith worries, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "You have to help me!" Lance called, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You just have to!"Keith looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "What have you done?" He sighed.





	Lance's first date, or, how to ask your rival out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!  
> I got this idea when I had a class and guess what? Writing fics is fun and listening to teachers sucks.   
> Enjoy!

"You have to help me!" Lance called, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You just have to!"  
Keith looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "What have you done?" He sighed.  
Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you always assume I've done something bad?"   
"I don't. I assume you screwed up." Keith said with a sigh and put down his book. "Just spit it."  
Lance nervously shifted in his place before he looked up and took a deep breath. "I'm going to die."  
Keith's eyes widened and his book fell to the floor. "What do you mean? What happened? You can't- What the hell, Lance? We need you! I need you! I lo-"  
Lance cut him off. "Keith! Calm down! It's not... I meant... Well, it's good to know you care about me, but I'm not going to die like now. Maybe if Zarkon attacks though."  
Keith blinked twice and then he slowly blushed. "R-Right. Um..."  
Lance tilted his head a bit, clearly confused by Keith's odd behavior. "Alright. I may or may not touched something I shouldn't have touched..."   
Keith sighed and nodded slightly. "Just tell me what you have done. I'll help you if I can." Keith said gravely.   
Lance arched both his eyebrows. "Really? I mean, great!   
Keith nodded and stood up, looking at Lance. "What do you need me to do?"  
Lance smiled slightly and tapped his fingers on his chin. "Let's see... You know what? I'll just tell you what happened and then you can, and should help me, alright?" Lance said and without waiting for a response he pushed Keith down to sit on the sofa.   
"La- What are you doing?" Keith stumbled over his own words and readjusted the pillow so he would be more comfortable there. "Get to it already!"   
Lance sighed and held his arms up in surrender. "Alrighty. You know how Hunk always says that no one is allowed to touch the kitchen but him, and I'm especially not allowed?" Lance said in one breath and breathed sharply. "Well-"  
Keith cut him off. "And obviously you touched the kitchen and ruined something, am I right?" Keith said with a sigh.   
Lance smiled innocently and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. You catch on real quick, Keith."  
"Thank- Sarcasm, I get it. Though I'm trying to help, don't be an ass." Keith muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.   
Lance smiled apologetically. "Right. Um... Well, I've done some bad things there and well, I had to prepare you for the damage..." Lance took a deep breath and grabbed Keith's arm, dragging him out of the common room,   
"You do know I can walk by myself, don't you?" Keith muttered while letting Lance drag him.   
"I know, I know." Lance sighed and let go of Keith's arm. "Sorry, I just don't want to lose my head today." Lance said harshly as he ran down the corridor.   
Soon enough Keith caught up with Lance and ran side by side with him.   
When they got to the kitchen, Lance's hand hovered over the doorknob. "Just... Don't freak out... Okay?" Lance said nervously and finally opened the door.  
Keith's jaw dropped and he stared at the kitchen.  
The kitchen was undoubtfully the messiest place Keith had ever seen. Piles of dishes were in the sink and around it, the floor could barely be seen.  
The only thing that wasn't dirty, was the table.   
Not only that it wasn't dirty, food had already been served. Two plates, to be exact.   
"Lance...? What have you done?" Keith asked in a shaky voice, glancing over his shoulder at Lance.   
"Dinner," Lance stated and linked their arms together. "Shall we?" He asked politely and led Keith to the table.  
"It's like... Is it like a date?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Lance smirked. "It might be a date. It's up to you." He said, sliding smoothly into his chair.   
Keith took a deep breath and sat across from Lance. "It's a date."


End file.
